


Coll-art-eral Damage

by snowflakeimagines



Series: Meet Ugly Specials [22]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Multi, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Reader's gender is not specified, Short & Sweet, Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), meet ugly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28111230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowflakeimagines/pseuds/snowflakeimagines
Summary: Papyrus accidentally douses you with paint that was meant for Sans. Luckily, the two of you manage to work something out.
Relationships: Papyrus & Sans (Undertale), Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader
Series: Meet Ugly Specials [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057940
Kudos: 44





	Coll-art-eral Damage

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked: 84 with sf or us papyrus? i feel like they would be clumsy enough to prank the wrong person by accident
> 
> (84. I’m not entirely sure who you are but we’ve been in a massive prank war ever since your first prank on your friend went awry and I was covered in paint)
> 
> I think Swapfell Pap would be more hesitant to pull pranks, and he’d be more careful about them too. Swap Pap, however…

When Papyrus had teleported from the comfort of his room to the street outside, he’d expected to see his brother covered head to toe in white paint and confetti; his contraption had definitely worked, but he probably should’ve been less lazy and just activated it manually, because the person in front of him right now definitely wasn’t Sans.

Papyrus’ lazy grin disappeared immediately at the sight of your tired face. “oh geez,” he stammered, “i-i’m sorry, that wasn’t supposed to— that was meant for my brother, not— lemme get you a tissue…” He shoved both hands in the pockets of his pants, knowing that he had to have a tissue on him _somewhere_ , and came up with the fistful of napkins he’d taken from Muffet’s.

You barely reacted to the whole ordeal. With vacant eyes and a weary frown, you slowly wiped a fleck of paint from the corner of your mouth. “Too bad that didn’t kill me,” you deadpanned.

Papyrus froze. “now the drums,” he couldn’t resist saying, a tiny snicker escaping him.

Your lips quirked up in an awkward but sweet smile. “You got it,” you said, rubbing your eyes with the heel of your hand. “So, uh… You wanted to prank your brother, right?”

“yeah. he broke into my candy stash last night, so i figured i’d get him back for it when he went for his morning jog.” Papyrus fiddled with the napkins. “i’m really sorry. i shoulda kept watch instead of letting it go off automatically. i swear i didn’t mean for this to happen.”

You waved a hand. “It’s fine. I believe you. I’ve seen your brother running past here. Honestly, with the week I’ve had, this might be the luckiest thing that’s happened to me so far.”

That didn’t make him feel much better, but Papyrus was relieved that you were willing to forgive him. “thanks,” he sighed. “is there any way i can make up for this…?”

“New clothes would be nice, I guess, but you don’t really have to do anything. We could keep it as an IOU for now.” You lifted a paint-covered arm and pointed down the street. “My house isn’t far. I just wanna get changed.”

“if ya say so.” Papyrus reached out to you with the tissues, then, realizing that trying to clean you up with a messy bundle of tissues would be weird and stupid, unceremoniously shoved the tissues into your hand instead. “lemme know when you wanna cash in that iou,” he added with nervous finger guns.

“I will,” you said, returning his finger guns just as nervously. On your way past him, you gave him a light pat on the shoulder, and he turned around to watch you scurry home. You only looked back once and hurriedly looked away again when your eyes met his. 

Papyrus scratched the back of his skull. “that didn’t go so bad,” he mumbled to himself. He’d expected you to make a fuss like in those compilations he’d seen of humans demanding to see people’s managers, but you were surprisingly forgiving about what’d happened… Or maybe you were just too tired to care. He knew how that felt.

A hand clapped him on the back. Papyrus looked behind him to see his brother’s smiling face. “HI PAPY!” Sans said. “WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT HERE THIS EARLY? YOU’RE USUALLY STILL ASLEEP!” Papyrus opened his mouth to answer with a blatant lie, but before he could say anything, Sans’ gaze fell on the shoulder you’d patted him on and he asked, “DID A BIRD POOP ON YOUR SHOULDER?”

“wha?” Papyrus glanced at his shoulder. There were a few blobs of white paint on his hoodie. “oh man,” he whispered, his shoulders shaking with restrained laughter. Had you done that on purpose? He might have to get you back for this the next time he bumped into you…

Sans made a face. “A BIRD POOPED ON YOUR SHOULDER AND YOU’RE _HAPPY_ ABOUT IT?” Papyrus felt a tug on his soul, and suddenly he was on Sans’ shoulders and being carried back home. “STARS, WE NEED TO GET YOU BACK IN BED!”

**Author's Note:**

> and so it begins....
> 
> (Find me and my other works on [Tumblr!](https://snowflakeimagines.tumblr.com))


End file.
